King of the Hill references in other media
In other fox shows Bob's Burgers *Some of the characters from Bob’s Burgers have some similarities to characters from King of the Hill. **Bob Belcher has some similarities to Hank Hill. **Gene Belcher has some similarities to Bobby Hill. **Teddy has some similarities to Bill Dauterive. **Jimmy Pesto Sr. has some similarities to Kahn. *There episode named "Carpe Museum" there's a student with similar appearance of Bobby Hill except the student wears red pants instead brown pants, And student role indeed have at executive minor role for rest of the episode at title museum. A character named Henry Haber has a resemblance to Hank Hill. *When Gene and Louise sit on the couch in “the Horse Rider-er”, they say “yep” and “mm-hmm”, just like Hank, Dale, Bill and Boomhauer when they drink beer in the alley. *In the title sequence for "Aquaticism", the business next door is called "Pro-pain Accessories, Dominatrix Supplies" and the exterminator is "Dale's Dead-bug". Simpsons *In a season 9 episode of The Simpsons, Hank Hill can be seen in the football stands with Bill, Dale and Boomhauer in the background. *In a season 11 episode of The Simpsons, Hank Hill makes a cameo as one of the phone operators along with other various FOX characters from other FOX shows. *In a season 14 episode of The Simpsons, while the family are waiting outside their fumigated house, they parody the opening sequence, complete with the opening theme. *In a season 15 episode of The Simpsons, when Bart and Lisa are fighting for the remote control, we can hear the TV stop on one channel. Then we hear Hank Hill's voice saying "Bobby, I got propane in my urethra." *In a season 23 episode of The Simpsons, the family passes a "King of the Hill" display at a TV museum that ends being thrown into a wood chipper as they pass it. In Seth MacFarlane`s shows Famliy Guy *In a season 3 episode of Family Guy, Peter, Cleveland, Joe, and Quagmire hang out and drink beers in front of the fence. * In the Family Guy episode referencing Poltergeist, when Peter Griffin witnesses his reflected face peeling off in the bathroom mirror, at one point it reveals the face of Hank Hill. He then says "propane" in Hank's characteristic way. * In season 7, episode 13, there's a cut-away to a fake movie called "Distracting Trumpet". In the scene, the trumpet player continues to play louder and louder until the song changes into "Feels So Good" by Chuck Mangione. This was a recurring gag on King of the Hill, as any time the character would start playing a song, it would always turn into "Feels So Good" by the end. *In season 11, episode 17, hank walks in the bedroom when peter wakes up from a nightmare asking,"What's that fat man doing in our bed", only to wake up in his bed to state this always happen before understand if they could understand the baby. The show also opens the same way as the king of the hill with their twist on it. Cleveland Show *In a season 3 episode of The Cleveland Show, Hank Hill is one of the addicts in Rehab for sniffing Propane (And note his body is affecting in Seth MacFarlane-style toon body put his head only is not affected at Cleveland Show/Seth MacFarlane universe as it keeped Mike Judge-style toon head). Cameo appearance in Fox itself In the FOX's 25th Anniversary Special that aired on April 23, 2012, while zooming in on The Simpsons cast you can see Peggy Hill and Hank Hill sitting at a table. In non-fox shows On films In the film Beantown, a character is seen wearing a t-shirt with the "King of the Hill" logo on it. On Tv shows In a season 3 episode of Drawn Together, Foxxy finds a "King of the Hill" football helmet at Hot Topic and says "This is almost as boring as the show" In the South Park two-parter "Cartoon Wars", Cartman and Kyle are fighting through the Fox Network offices and go through the section where they work on King of the Hill. In the background is mention of the 10th season of said show. In Phineas and Ferb, Major Monogram's assistant, Carl, looks a lot like a teenaged version of Hank Hill, only with red hair. Category:King of the Hill Wiki